Grumpy Cat
by sonrais777
Summary: Estaba molesto, Félix no podía creer que Bridgette dijera que se parecía a esa cosa, pero nunca esperó que "parecerse" a ese gato de internet le traería beneficios con su lady.


**Hola a todos! Un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió al ver una imagen de ese famoso gato de la red que de seguro muchos conocen, y si no, busquen y verán. Me alegró el día. Y bueno chicos, sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Grumpy Cat.

Capítulo único.

Félix había sido convencido por su amigo Allan de ayudar a preparar parte de un pequeño espectáculo que la escuela haría para los niños pequeños. Estaba ordenando algunas cosas, llevaba una caja en las manos cuando vio a Bridgette y Allegra jugar con unas diademas con orejas de animal. Bridgette tenía unas orejas de conejo y Allegra de gatita. Quiso ignorarlas pero Allan las llamó.

-Hola chicas. ¿Qué hacen?- Bridgette fue la que contestó.

-Estamos ordenando las diademas que usaremos lo que vamos a recibir a los niños.

-Sí, Bridgette hizo algunas muy lindas.- dijo sacando una diadema con orejas de oso y al quitarle el sombrero a Allan se la puso.- Te queda de maravilla.

-¿En serio?- Félix rodó los ojos, quería irse para terminar temprano y regresar a su casa cuando de repente Bridgette le pone unas orejas de gato negro.

-Te quedan muy bien Félix.

-Yo no voy a participar en el evento así que quítame esto.

-Oh, pero te ves adorable, es más, eres idéntico al famoso gato.- Félix por un momento se sintió nervioso, ¿a qué gato se refería? ¿Acaso a su alter ego?

-¿Cuál famoso gato te refieres Bridgette?- preguntó Allegra confundida y Allan miró a su amigo intentando ver lo que Bridgette veía.

-¿Te refieres a Chat Noir?- Félix se puso pálido, no, no, no podía ser, ¿es que su identidad se vería revelada de forma tan ridícula?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Es que no lo ven? Félix es idéntico a un Grumpy Cat.- Félix le miró confundido.

-¿Un qué?- en ese momento tanto Allegra como Allan comenzaron a partirse de la risa.

-¡No lo había notado!- dijo Allan como pudo entre risas.

-¡Es idéntico!- dijo Allegra y Félix casi le daba un tic en el ojo.

-¡¿Pero de qué se ríen?!- Bridgette ríe a lo bajo.

-Solo se ríen porque al fin se dan cuenta que eres adorable Félix.- Félix gruñó y tomó de la chaqueta a Allan.

-Vamos o juro que te dejaré solo con tu trabajo.- Allan le siguió casi a la fuerza dejando las diademas con las chicas.

Al llegar a casa Félix había estado curioso ante eso del Grumpy Cat, así que en su tiempo libre se dedicó a buscar qué era y solo pudo sentir que quería estrangular a Bridgette al ver la imagen de un gato que parecía de mal humor.

-¿Y se supone que me parezco a esa cosa?- Plagg que estaba comiendo su queso en el escritorio vio la imagen y se rió.

-Vaya, no recuerdo que te hayan hecho esas fotos, ¡son igualitos!- Félix gruñó pero al ver el reloj era hora de la patrulla.

-Cállate o te dejo sin queso una semana, Plagg, Transfórmame.- en poco tiempo Chat Noir llegó a la Torre Eiffel donde encontró a su lady, Ladybug parecía cansada.- ¿Qué te pasa my lady? ¿Acaso tuviste un mal día?

-No, nada de eso. Solo estoy hasta el cuello de actividades como civil y es muy cansado.

-Bueno, tienes a este gato para alegrarte el día. Mis chistes son infalibles y purrbablemente termine sacándote una sonrisita bichito.

-Chat, tus chistes son malísimos, solo déjalo en tener la compañía del otro, es más cómodo.- dijo sentándose y Chat se sentó también a su lado, sabía que su lady no le gustaban sus chistes, aunque no entendía por qué si eran geniales, así que una idea cruzó su mente.

-Ladybug, mira…- ella volteó a verle y una carcajada se atoró en su garganta al ver a Chat con el ceño fruncido y la boca curva hacia abajo.

-Miau.- dijo como un gato malhumorado y Ladybug no pudo contener la risa, era la cara de un Grumpy Cat.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡C-Chat no hagas eso! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Chat sonrió, era sorprendente, había hecho reír a Ladybug y aprovechando su momento de buena suerte la rodeó con su brazo de los hombros y la acercó a él para hacer de nuevo esa cara.

-Miau.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Basta, BASTA!

-¿Soy adorable? Mejor que la versión original. Miauuuu.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Sí! ¡Chat Noir basta!- se tuvo que abrazar de Chat para controlar la risa, lo estaba abrazando, no se había separado, ¡era hasta ahora el mejor encuentro de todos! Su lady no se separó de ese extraño abrazo, y Chat Noir estaba extasiado, tenía que admitir que le debía una Bridgette, tal vez parecer un Grumpy Cat no era tan malo.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y en estos días de calor agradecería unos juguitos bien fríos. Y bueno, sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
